


watching the detectives

by waltzforanight



Category: due South
Genre: Dubious Consent, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-26
Updated: 2009-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzforanight/pseuds/waltzforanight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Round 1 of ds_kinkmeme.  Prompt: <i>Fraser/Kowalski/OFC. Fraser and Ray are living together but not together together yet. Ray picks up a girl and has sex with her at home. Fraser watches. Ray knows he's watching and gets off on it.</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	watching the detectives

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 1 of ds_kinkmeme. Prompt: _Fraser/Kowalski/OFC. Fraser and Ray are living together but not together together yet. Ray picks up a girl and has sex with her at home. Fraser watches. Ray knows he's watching and gets off on it._

Ray's at a bar over on Illinois, some place called The Underground. It's not really his scene - the music is too modern, the girls are too young, the drinks are too damn expensive - but he's had this _itch_ lately. Like a low, constant buzzing, at the back of his neck and all the way down his spine, distracting him. He's not sure what it means or why it's there. He just wants to move, to dance, to sweat it out until he's back to normal and can concentrate again. And here, at The Underground, is the only place Ray can do that. He tried at home, but all he managed to do was trip over Dief and nearly break his glasses.

Right now, Ray is on the dance floor. Every now and then, a too-young girl comes up and starts to dance with him, and it's nice. But it's not until a curvy redhead comes over to him that Ray really feels like this might work, his plan to sweat it out. The girl is hot, and she actually looks close to his age (meaning, not barely old enough to be here), and there's just something about her. At first she dances low-key, smooth and easy, with a respectable distance between them, and that's fine by Ray. He's not here for anything but dancing, and the girl is pretty good. And when she does kick it up a notch, gets right up in his personal space and pushes her hips against his, she's radiating self-confidence the entire time.

It's sexy as hell. Ray slides his hands down her sides, then back to cup her ass, which makes her grin and kiss him. When she pulls back, his breathing is kind of messed up but that buzzing feeling is _gone_. He's so relieved that he laughs shortly and walks the girl over to the bar, where he buys her a drink and learns that her name is Carrie, she's thirty-one, she works with developmentally challenged children, and hasn't taken a dance lesson since she was six. She grins when he tells her that she's a natural, and doesn't laugh when he tells her he took dance lessons until he was seventeen, so he's not really surprised when she asks him if he wants to take this somewhere else.

Ray takes her back to his place, even though he knows Fraser is there. They've been roommates for the last four months, since they got back from their arctic adventure and Fraser chose to come back to work at the Consulate. (Ray has no idea why the hell Fraser would want to do that, unless Dief isn't the only one with a weakness for Chicago pizza.) At first it was just going to be until Fraser found somewhere else to stay, but he isn't looking very hard for a new apartment and Ray isn't bothered by the company - or the wolf fur all over his couch - so Ray figures it's probably a permanent arrangement, more or less.

Dief comes out to investigate when Ray and Carrie quietly slip inside the apartment. They're making out as they come through the door, and Ray breaks away long enough to pet Dief and tell Carrie not to worry about the fact that there's a wolf in his living room. Surprisingly, she seems pretty okay with the fact, like being greeted by an arctic wolf isn't the weirdest thing to happen to her. Ray can relate, because it's pretty normal on his scale of weird, too.

Then he's kissing her again, hands roaming freely over her back and sides, carefully walking her back towards his bedroom. By the time they get there, her hands are underneath the waistband of his jeans and his hands are fisted in her hair, holding her head in place while he kisses her until they're both dizzy and breathless.

He kicks the door shut, but it doesn't latch, just bounces back slightly so that it's still open a bit. He can't bring himself to worry about it, though, because Carrie's hands are still at his waist, but now her delicate fingers working open the button on his jeans, tugging down the zipper. When she's done, her hand slides underneath the waistband of his boxers and Ray has to hold his breath for a second at the sheer pleasure of having a hand that isn't his own touch his dick. He lets his breath out slowly as she starts moving her hand, firm and confident in her movements, and then he _has_ to kiss her again because he really liked doing that before. She tastes like vodka, and raspberries.

Ray's hands slide from her hair all the way down her back and fist in the flimsy fabric of her shirt. He pushes it up, up, up until they have to break apart in order for him to get it off over her head. It leaves her hair wild, and she's breathing hard with wet, swollen lips, and she is _beautiful_. Ray groans softly and tries to kiss her again, but she stops him with a hand on the chest. "You, too," she whispers, giving his shirt a small tug.

Oh. Yeah, he can do that. Ray strips his shirt off in one quick over-the-head movement and tosses it onto the floor. Before he can do anything else, she's got _her_ hands in _his_ hair and is tugging his face down for more kissing. She pulls on his hair and he makes a startled noise, pushing his hips forward against hers. His hands roam everywhere, over the lacy fabric over her bra and up underneath to play with her breasts. When she moans, Ray pulls his mouth away from hers and crouches down, dragging his mouth down her throat and over her cleavage, biting lightly at her nipples through her bra. Her hands are still in his hair, and they tighten painfully at that.

"Do that again," Carrie pants, guiding his head back to her chest. He does, but this time he gets her bra off first, throwing it somewhere to his right, and slides his hands up under her skirt. His fingers brush against her, hook under the damp fabric of her underwear, and she shoves her hips forward. Ray grins and slides her panties down, but before he can get her skirt out of the way, she wriggles away with a small giggle, stepping out of his reach.

She climbs onto the bed, still wearing her skirt, and lays upside down on the bed, so that her feet are pressed high against his headboard. That is just - _Jesus_. She turns her head to look at him, smiles deviously, then starts wiggling out of her skirt, legs still up in the air. Once the skirt is off, she grabs it with one hand and tosses it at him, beckoning him forward with her other hand.

Inexplicably, Ray gets the feeling that something about this isn't right. But that's stupid, he tells himself as he grins and catches Carrie's skirt, then stands back up and finishes taking off the rest of his own clothing. There's a gorgeous woman lying naked on his bed, confident in her sexuality and wanting _him_, waiting for him to get over there and fuck her. Nothing about this situation should be considered wrong. He's an idiot to think there is.

Once he's naked, Ray starts towards the bed, then immediately turns around and gets a condom out of his top dresser drawer. He thinks he hears something, out in the living room, but he figures it's just Dief dreaming about donuts and doesn't give it another thought. When he turns around, he finds Carrie smiling at him, and his mouth goes dry when she moves one leg out of the way so that he can climb in between them. He does, and then she traps him there, her foot pressed back against the headboard. Ray laughs quietly, and he can see that she is still wet, wanting him. He sets the condom aside for now and reaches out to touch her like he wanted to do when she was standing in front of him, brushes his fingers over her clit and down and _in_, into her heat.

Carrie shoves herself down onto his hand, chokes out _touch me_ and _more_ in a soft voice, and that confidence to ask for what she wants is so _hot_ that Ray immediately does it. He uses both hands, works her hard with three fingers and uses his other hand to rub and stroke her, to make her shake with it. She meets him every step of the way, fast and furious until she comes, hard with a muffled cry, biting her bottom lip and pinching her own nipples.

As she comes down, she's breathing hard and looking satisfied, and she nods encouragingly when Ray reaches for the condom. Thank _God_, because he is so turned on right now he can barely see straight, and even though he hasn't completely shaken the _this is wrong_ feeling, Ray desperately wants to be inside her, to fuck her.

It takes him a few tries to get the condom wrapper open, but he manages, slides the condom on and leans forward, bracing himself on his forearms. He doesn't go for it right away, despite how bad he wants it, just kisses her and rolls his hips against her, teasing himself. His kisses move down her throat, then up along her jawline, and up to her ear. He almost doesn't hear it when she says quietly, "Do you know your roommate is watching us?"

"What? No!" he replies, immediately tensing up and ready to give Fraser a piece of his mind because what the _fuck_? Is that how they do in Canada? How long has he been there? But Carrie stops him, digs her nails into his shoulders and says _let him watch_ in that same firm, confident voice that Ray can't help but respond to.

And hey, this is kind of weird and unexpected and not something he ever would have thought he'd be into, but for some reason Ray doesn't argue with her. He starts kissing her again, moans into her mouth and bites her bottom lip sharply before he pulls his mouth away and finally, _finally_ pushes into her. She's warm and soft and slick, and Ray closes his eyes against the sudden jerk of her hips, urging him on.

Ray opens his eyes and starts to move, hard and fast, and Carrie's legs leave the headboard and wrap around his middle, holding him in place. He rearranges himself so that he's leaning his weight on his hands, pushes up on them and _fuck yes_, that slight change of angle is perfect. And he can see better now, Carrie beneath him, her chest heaving and her face screwed up in concentration, trying to work herself to another orgasm. Which is hot, damn, but she shouldn't have to do that alone, he thinks. He reaches in between them, precariously balancing his weight on his other hand, and rubs two fingers over her clit until she clenches and shakes around him, whimpering quietly through her orgasm.

She feels amazing, and Ray is close, so close. Carrie collapses back onto the bed, legs still wrapped tightly around Ray, and he drives into her, harder than before. His thrusts are steady, firm, and he wants to come so fucking bad but there's something _missing_. He growls lightly, but he turns his head away from Carrie so she doesn't think it's directed at her.

Ray's eyes meet Fraser's right away, and - oh. Ray is actually kind of surprised he's really there; he'd thought maybe Carrie had been imagining it, or just talking dirty, or _something_. But no. Ray can see the vague outline of someone through the crack of the doorway. And those are definitely Fraser's eyes watching him, watching him fuck a girl he picked up at a bar, and somehow Ray can see the strange look in his eyes even from this far away.

What that look is about, he has no idea. He's never seen anything like it before.

His hips jerk erratically, and he's still got his eyes locked on Fraser's as he slams into Carrie one, two, three, four more times and then comes, long and hard, gasping harshly into the dark of the room. Ray closes his eyes and presses his face into the curve of Carrie's neck, breathes in her scent as her legs unwrap and let him go. He pulls away and out with a shaky breath, gets rid of the condom and the wrapper, then collapses on his back next to her. When he looks towards the door, there's no sign of Fraser - no sight, no sound. It's like he was never there at all.

That sharp buzzing feeling is back, right at the base of his neck, but Ray doesn't really mind this time.


End file.
